Ai o Mitsukeru
by Kimu Taiyo
Summary: Sasuke is a prince, but one day when he's alone in the woods, he see's a beautiful kitsune, part human. He wanted it to be his. All Uchiha's got what they wanted no matter what. But this prince has a secret to share with his kitsune. What is it? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been thinking about doing a sasunaru fic and finally decided to after many plotting and thinking. Sooooo here we go. Hopefully it turns out good.**

**Disclaimer: I does not own Naruto sadly. D:**

* * *

><p>Finally alone, Sasuke walked through the woods, managing to escape from the castle for a while, just walking and listening to how calm it was here, opposed to the loudness back in the castle. Then there was the sound of a waterfall and a soft voice singing. Cautiously Sasuke walked forwards to peek around and see what or who was singing, and was very surprised by what was seen.<p>

Nine golden tails, with silver tips, silky looking gold hair, with silver fox ears peeking out, steam floating around the person's lower half as well as the tails protecting it from sight, and then the person turned around. It revealed a beautiful person. A slightly feminine body curvier then a boys with slimmer hips then a boys to, but the chest and small abs proved they were a boy, and anybody would marvel at those bright cerulean orbs. Soft kissable lips, whisker marks on his cheeks, and the golden hair framed his face beautifully.

'_Mine. He will be mine.' _Sasuke thought, knowing he would get what he wanted.

Although very suddenly, the singing stopped, the kitsune stopped washing himself in the waterfall, and sniffed at the air. The tails curled tighter and more protectively around him and his ears pressed flat against his head.

"Who's here?" The kitsune demanded, although there was hints of fear in his voice.

Sasuke waited, knowing the kitsune would be frightened by a human in the woods.

"I know, somebody's out there. I can smell you. Come out."

Sasuke knew he was caught when the kitsune's beautiful bright cerulean eyes landed directly on the tree he was hiding behind. Sighing, just hoping he could have watched him just a little longer, he stepped out. Hiding his hands behind his back. To most animals it would calm them, but not the kitsune. He had frozen in place, then turned to run.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you!" Sasuke called after the kitsune's retreating form, chasing after him.

The kitsune turned, looked back for a split second, then turned, and fled. But Sasuke wasn't one to give up, so being stubborn followed after the kitsune. And all to soon lost sight of the kitsune, not even able to hear him anymore. Sighing deeply, Sasuke headed through the woods, back to the castle. Just in time for lunch. Luckily no sun had hit him on the way back.

Lunch wasn't much. Steak, rare, and then a normal desert. Nothing grand, nothing expensive either. Sasuke sighed standing, walking through the halls extremely slow. Deep in thought.

'_Why can't I get that kitsune out of my head? It's just some animal living in the forest! Damn-it! Fucking damn-it!' _Sasuke groaned, arguing with himself, until seeing a certain man standing in the hall.

"Kakashi, I want you to find the best hunters in the castle. Now!" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." Kakashi bowed and then poofed away.

Sasuke decided to head to his room, knowing that was where whoever Kakashi sent would go. Reaching his room, he slipped inside, and sat on his bed, waiting. Only minutes later a knock sounded on Sasuke's door. A faint 'come in' sounded from outside and then the door opened, revealing Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"You needed us, Sasuke-sama?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes, I would like for you to find a kitsune that lives in the forest." Sasuke answered.

"Did the beast hurt you? If it did it's as good as d-" Kiba was cut off by Sasuke's harsh voice.

"No. The kitsune is to be returned here, just after supper, in my bedroom, completely unharmed." Sasuke gave them a quick description of what the kitsune looked like. "Do you understand?"

Shino and Kiba responded yes while Akamaru barked.

"And if you fail, the consequences will be harsh."

Kiba shivered slightly before he bowed, along with Shino, and Akamru lay down putting his muzzle on the ground in respect, before they left to go capture the kitsune.

* * *

><p>Akamaru ran straight into the woods, excited about the new hunt, Kiba and Shino raced after him. They had no luck, for three hours, searching the dense forest, and there was less then an hour until supper. They would all be in deep shit if they returned empty handed.<p>

But then Akamaru barked four times, signaling he had found a scent, a fox scent to be exact. The group took off after the enormous dog, but then quieted themselves, when they heard quiet singing. A soft voice, only a few feet ahead, and there in direct sunlight, was the objective.

The kitsune was half asleep, singing quietly, his tails falling off the branch that was his bed for the day, and gazing up at nothing in particular. The group watched, waiting for an opening, but with their luck the wind changed direction, blowing their scent directly to the kitsune.

It made it's way to the kitsune quickly, making his whole body tense up, then jump from the tree, his tails that weren't covering what he didn't want seen were swishing back and forth angrily, and his ears pressed tight against his head. The kitsune glared at them. Hunters, the ones that killed his mother when he had barely been two months old, he had no father, and luckily, an actual fox had found and raised him like her own. They were back to kill him.

'_Damn! I…I don't want to die! I can't fight them!' _The kitsune wailed mentally, before turning to run from the hunters, sent to kill him.

Kiba thought fast, grabbing a strong sedative from his belt, still hating using these, and never wanted to again, threw at the kitsune. Almost instantly he stopped all movement, hissing, then pulled out the needle, and looked at them. He was scared they were going to kill him with a slow reacting poison.

'_Damn! It's poison! I just know it! They will leave me here to die!' _The kitsune screamed mentally.

But it wasn't painful poison like the kitsune thought. His body started to go numb, his legs buckled, and in result fell to the ground. Normally a sedative would have never worked, but this kitsune was weak from a recent fight, although he had no wounds, all his power had drained healing them.

Shino, walked towards the fallen kitsune, bending down to his level, and was about to pick him up, when the kitsune hissed in defiance. But that was his last act of defiance before falling unconscious. Gently Shino scooped up the kitsune holding him bridal style, signaling to the Kiba and Akamaru, they started back.

Once home, they went to find some clothes for him. But the only spare clothes they had were girl clothes. Akamaru picked one, nuzzling a bright orange one, with a fire red obi, it would be slightly big for the kitsune. Quickly Shino, being the least perverted of him and Kiba, changed the kitsune, and brought

* * *

><p>him to Sasuke's room, setting him on the bed.<p>

Sasuke sighed, sitting at the supper table, not hungry for what was out, just wanting the time to pass by faster, but the world hated him, making the seconds tick by slowly, and after what seemed like hours, finally was allowed to leave. Hurrying to his own room, but even walking through the halls as fast as allowed without running, still seemed like an hour to him. Finally reaching his door, he pushed it open, and smirked.

His kitsune was sleeping on his bed, curled up as if in pain, the golden hair and tails contrasting with the dark blue sheets. Sasuke thought the contrast was beautiful, but wondered why his kitsune look like he was in pain. Quietly, so not to wake him, Sasuke locked all his windows and bedroom door, so his kitsune would not be able to escape.

"Kitsune, you are mine now." Sasuke whispered, sitting on the bed next to his kitsune, stroking the silky golden hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm pretty happy with the way my story started out and I'm having a lot of fun writing it. So hopefully everybody likes it to and I will continue with my story! So let us began the chap.**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownz Naruto**

It was now completely dark outside, Sasuke was still waiting for his kitsune to wake up, and was getting annoyed of waiting. After waiting maybe one minute, Sasuke was about to shake his kitsune awake, when he flinched in his sleep and then started to whimper. A growl escaped from Sasuke when he found out there was something wrong with his kitsune, that idiot did something. He went unlocked his bedroom door, then walked through the halls to Kiba's room. Kiba was definitely in there. Anybody could hear him in there. Without knocking, he came in. Kiba glanced up.

"What did you do to my kitsune?" Sasuke demanded furious.

"Nothing, Sasuke-sama. Is something wrong with your kitsune?" Kiba hated calling that boy Sasuke's.

"Yes. He's in pain. Even though he's still not awake. What did you do?"

"Nothing. We never even had to fight him. He was about to run and so I used a sedative on him. It shouldn't hurt him any."

"Fine, but if he's still in pain when he's awake, you will pay."

With that said Sasuke stalked out of the room, not bothering to close the door, walking towards his room, forcing himself to calm down when he sensed even outside his door that his kitsune, would be awake soon. Quietly he slipped in, locking the door behind him again. Then just as Sasuke sat next to his kitsune, he woke up.

"Wha? Where?" His kitsune was to confused and tired to realize the comfort of a bed to the tree branches. But quickly snapped out of it, hearing the rustle of clothing next to him. "Stay away from me!"

Sasuke loved hearing his kitsune's voice. Smirking at the panic in his voice. But decided he would stay silent and see what his kitsune would do.

His kitsune, backed up, slowly edging to the end of the bed for an escape. Quickly, his kitsune jumped off the edge of the bed and ran towards the only open door in the whole room. Thinking it would be an exit. Sasuke smirked watching his kitsune run straight into the bathroom and close the door. It was a pitiful attempt in hiding. Quietly Sasuke went to the bathroom, opening the door, he found his kitsune trying to open the window, and failing at it. Silently, Sasuke went behind his kitsune, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Get off me!" His kitsune screamed, struggling.

"No, my kitsune." Sasuke said smirking, while burying his head into the silky blonde hair.

"Stop it! I'm not your kitsune! I have a name you know!"

"Then what is it, my kitsune?"

"Naruto, not kitsune!"

"Naruto? I like it. I'm Sasuke."

"Fine, let me go, Sasuke!"

Sasuke gently moved his hands from Naruto's waist, but then had one hand in his, making sure Naruto wouldn't escape, and dragged him back to his bedroom. Sitting the kitsune back on the bed, Sasuke looked at him curiously, Naruto was afraid, and Sasuke being the stubborn person he is had to know why.

"Why were you in pain earlier? Kiba did nothing to hurt you." Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto, who had moved as far away from him as possible.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." Naruto retorted.

"Of course, I need to know. I don't like seeing you in pain."

"No."

"I can make you tell me."

"How?"

"Many ways."

Naruto flinched when Sasuke threw him a seductive smirk, now knowing what he meant. Instinctively, Naruto's tails wrapped protectively around him, his ears tucked back in a defensive manner, and he backed up further in the corner he was already hiding in. Small tears gathered in his eyes, afraid Sasuke would actually hurt him like that.

"Naruto? Just tell me what happened and I won't ever hurt you, especially the way that your thinking." Sasuke said softly, trying to calm down Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, he didn't want the brat to know what had cause him such pain earlier.

"Naruto, I just want you to be happy here."

"I want to go home."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, his eyes filled with hate, tears falling down his face when he said 'no'. That was all he wanted. To be home, in the forest, alone like normal, and living his normal life. Not some stupid room, with some stupid kid, who said that he owned him, and won't let him leave.

Quietly after realizing Naruto was crying, he crawled over to him. Naruto hissed and growled at him. A warning to stay away, but it didn't work. Gently Sasuke scratched at the base of Naruto's ears, causing him to purr, pushing up to get more attention, and not caring that he was being touched by the one who he despised most at the moment. But then when the hand moved, Naruto realized what he had done.

"Damn you!" Naruto screamed.

"What did I do? Naru-kun?" Sasuke smirked, toying with Naruto.

"I want to go! I want to leave!"

"This is where you belong."

"No! It isn't!"

Naruto hissed at Sasuke, when he moved towards him again. Determined not to be treated like a pet again. Sasuke took note of the way Naruto acted, depending on how you acted towards him. If you acted kind, he would be slightly nicer, but if you told him something he didn't want to hear he growled and hissed or cried. Sasuke wanted his pet to be happy so he was being nice to him. Or at least trying.

"Naru-kun? Are you okay?"

"Go away!"

Sasuke did just that and left, but not before locking the door. Naruto glared at the door hearing the lock when Sasuke left. Damn him. Naruto had to be stubborn and go try to open the door even though he knew it was locked. When he reached the door, he grasped the handle and tugged it, turned it, jiggled it, and even bit it. Nothing worked.

Sasuke had been leaning against the wall next to his door, but hearing his kitsune in such distress mad him angry. Why couldn't he just accept that he belonged here now? Angrily Sasuke stalked towards Kiba's bedroom again. This time though, Kiba had just been leaving his room when Sasuke arrived there. Kiba bowed quickly before standing straight again and looking at Sasuke.

"Kiba, what do I need to do to make my kitsune feel comfortable here? He seems defiant and wants to leave. But he shouldn't, he is my kitsune and should be happy." Sasuke demanded, his voice surprisingly soft for how angry he was.

"Well, your kitsune won't be perfectly happy here for a while. But if you want him more comfortable, you should try to listen to him and let him have things he wants."

"But all he wants is to leave. And I have listened to him."

"Just try."

And with that said Kiba left, without bowing to Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke asked him that as a friend and not as a servant of the castle. Sasuke sighed, walking back to his room, quietly he unlocked the door, and slipped in unnoticed by Naruto who had fallen asleep on his bed. Laughing quietly, Sasuke sat on his bed, leaning on the wall, and pulled Naruto into his lap without waking him and soon fell asleep also.


End file.
